


Empty Shelves

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Gen, Implied Botsimi, Occult, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has a ghost problem and visits an usual bookstore to get an answer.





	Empty Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to freeform write. This was the result. I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t the type of place Kimi would usually visit. For one thing, it was a bookshop, for another it wasn’t the normal type of bookshop. It wasn’t the type you would usually find crammed with authors such as Austen or Chaucer. No, this bookshop specialised in the occult. Kimi glances up at the dark mahogany store front, taking in the faded gold lettering outside: _ Practical Magic - Specialists in the occult. _

Kimi takes a deep breath as he pushes open the door, expecting an archaic and dark atmosphere, but he’s surprised to find a warmly lit darkly paneled shop filled with rows of bookshelves. The bell jingles as he enters and a bored looking shop assistant glances at him from over the rim of his espresso cup, an eyebrow raised. “Can I help you?” 

“Uh yes...I was given the name of this place from a friend. I need some help with a problem in my new house…” Kimi tells him.

“What kind of problem?” The store assistant takes a sip of his small coffee, his nametag reading the name ‘Valtteri’. 

Kimi pulls a face. “A week ago you would have heard me dismissing all this crap, but the thing in my house is getting worse. First my home kept feeling cold and things kept going missing. Now I’m getting plates thrown at my head and screaming late at night.” 

Valtteri nods, humming. “Sounds like a poltergeist. If you give me one moment I will get my colleague.” The man gets up and heads deep into the bookshelves. 

Kimi stands near the front door awkwardly, glancing around the numerous display items. There seemed to be a lot of macabre things. Silver chains, cauldrons, even what appeared to be a rack of wooden stakes. It made him shiver, wondering was he was doing in a place like this. He’s looking at a row of silver protection charms when a voice speaks up from behind him. “Can I help you?” 

Kimi whirls around in fright, one of the charms in his hand without thinking and the person behind him lifts his hands in surrender. 

“Hey, hey. Calm. I won’t hurt you.” The man tells him. His accent German in origin. “I promise.” 

Kimi can feel his heart racing and he looks vaguely embarrassed as he puts the charm back on the rack. “I’m sorry, you startled me.” 

The man gives him a little grin, nodding. “I tend to do that. I’m Sebastian. My colleague said you had a poltergeist problem?” 

Kimi looks the man up and down, thinking to himself privately he looked oddly out of place for a person working in an occult shop. Even Valtteri seemed to fit in, his light blue eyes astonishingly strange looking in the light of the store. But this Sebastian really didn’t look like he fit in, what with his curls, glasses and soft warm looking jumper. 

“Uh yes, I do. I was given your address from a friend. I have this problem with a ghost in my house.” Kimi explains. “I didn’t believe it until I had plates thrown across the room.”

Sebastian nods. “Most don’t until it’s too late. Come with me.” 

Kimi nods, following him deep into the rows of books, glancing around at all the headings. “Werewolves, Vampires, Kitsunes ...you're telling me these are all real too?” 

Sebastian glances at him with a little smile. “You’d be surprised what’s out there in the dark.” 

Kimi nods, glancing at him with interest. “So if there’s so much in the dark how come you found out about it?” 

“That would be telling.” Sebastian grins. “Ah here we are.” He leads him down a row of shelves, taking out a leatherbound book. “The complete guidebook to poltergeists, including exorcisms and blessings.” 

Kimi frowns and takes the huge book from him. “You’re telling me I have to do this by myself?” 

“Well I could put you in touch with someone if need be.” Sebastian replies. 

“Please.” Kimi replies, and now he shows how scared he really is. 

Sebastian frowns and nods softly. “I’ll arrange something. Right now if you’re scared to go home, I can offer you a place to stay?” 

Kimi glances up from the book and looks at him. “A place to stay?” 

“Until we can exorcise the poltergeist, me and Valtteri have room in our apartment.” Sebastian replies. 

Kimi raises an eyebrow. “You’d give a room to a stranger you barely know? What’s the catch?” 

Sebastian chuckles softly, glancing into his eyes as he reveals sharp fangs. “The catch? Sleeping with the vampires rather than the ghosts.” 

Kimi feels his blood go cold and moves to back away, but his back hits something behind him and he turns around to see Valtteri standing behind him, his own fangs on display. 

Kimi prides himself on not screaming, but he does go rather pale and his heartbeat thunders in his ears, loud and pulsing. 

“What’s it to be?” Sebastian asks him casually, the fangs disruptive to his soft appearance. “Are you scared?” 

Kimi glances between them and he shivers. But he finds he’s also curious despite himself. The two vampires alluring even if he’s scared, and despite himself he nods. 

Sebastian smirks, a hand on his back lightly as he draws him deeper into the library. “Follow me….”

* * *

A week later a young man enters the bookstore and freezes upon sight of Kimi at the front desk, idly glancing up from the computer. “Can I help you?” 

“Kimi? What the hell? You’ve been missing for days! Your house is in darkness and everyone is looking for you!” The man tells him, looking worried. 

Kimi blinks slowly at him. “Do I know you?” 

“Uh...it’s me? Jenson? What’s going on? Why are you here? Why haven’t you come home?” The man, Jenson, asks.

“This is my home.” Kimi replies. “I belong to the bookstore now.” 

“What are you on about? You don’t belong here? Come with me. This place is giving me the creeps.” Jenson reaches a hand out towards him, but as he does so the front door slams behind him and something growls along the row of shelves. 

Jenson glances around him fearfully and lets out a startled cry as Kimi seems to suddenly appear in front of him, a low growl building in his chest as he snarls, his fangs on display. 

There’s a crash and a scream as Kimi attacks, and then silence. 

The sign on the door changes to closed. The bookstore claiming another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
